


Ultimate sacrifice

by Imperator_Nero



Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Hidan (Naruto) Swears, Hidan is weak, Hidan tries to sacrifice Kakuzu, Idiots in Love, Jashin wants some blood, Jashinism, KakuHida Week 2020, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Sacrifice, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperator_Nero/pseuds/Imperator_Nero
Summary: Written for the KakuHidan week 2020!Hidan wants to be the perfect jashinist but is struggling with one particular ritual. Can he push himself through it and give Jashin the ultimate sacrifice?Or Hidan has a knife and Kakuzu is asleep.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45
Collections: KakuHida Week





	Ultimate sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for KakuHidan week 2020 day 2 sacrifice! It's my first fanfic and English is not my mother language but I hope you enjoy my first attempt! Don't hold back with suggestions

With a pounding heart, Hidan knelt over a sleeping Kakuzu, a knife in his trembling fist. Tonight is the night he has been waiting for so long. Finally, his partner has said the three magic words, that will start a very special ritual. 

_I love you_ , these words are still echoing in his mind, even though they feel so unreal. They had a difficult start two years ago when Pain announced them as working partners, neither of them really understood the other one and they were on each other's throats every other day. Although their fighting styles immediately complemented each other and they became the famous zombie combo, it took some time for them to actually get along. The older nin's greed was always a thorn in Hidan's eyes, as it was a serious sin in Jashinism. Said religion was the reason Kakuzu was constantly annoyed by the younger one, who wouldn't stop talking about it for one hour. He also complained all the time about everything and everyone. If you asked Kakuzu, Hidan even made shit up sometimes, just to complain about something!   
While their characteristics are still the same and their disputes stay very violent, they do appreciate each other more. Besides, they learned how to release tension with the best sex they could wish for, as they match in bed as good as in battle. Of course, they never talked about their feelings, especially Kakuzu prefered actions over words. But in the last few weeks, Hidan became more demanding after sex, sometimes he even dared to ask right away about Kakuzus feeling. The older one never understood why his partner needed the prove when it was so obvious to him that the loves the little zealot. However, in the end, the foul mouth always gets what he wants, no one can endure his nagging for long.

The silver-haired man didn't reply to his confession, just pretended to be asleep until the five-hearts nin was sleeping safe and sound. Now Hidan can perform one of the most important rituals, a holy sacrifice. To hail Jashin, one must fulfil three essential rituals: Sacrifice your body, your soul and someone that loves you dearly. The first two weren't any problem for Hidan he gladly gave Jashin everything he could and enjoys immolating himself nearly every day. However, it was quite difficult for him to find someone that loves him, with both parents dead and no other family nor friends it seemed to be a lost cause. When he and Kakuzu got to know each other better and started their little affair, he began to hope again. The problem with the old man was, that he could never be sure what this heathen thinks. Sure, he was pretty confident that his partner cares for him after a few months, but love? That's a whole other level, to this day Hidan wasn't really convinced if the bastard can love at all.   
Now, with the prove spoken out loud, he could finally give lord Jashin what he wants.   
He slowly raises his hand with the knife, ignoring how much it trembles and presses the sharp tip slightly at his partner's chest. It would be so damn easy to ram the knife into his hearts. Hidan is pretty quick without his scythe, even Kakuzu wouldn't be able to stop five accurate stabs. Not when he is relaxed like this. _Do it_ , a voice whispers in the zealots head, but he just remains motionless on his knees, just keeps staring into his lover's maskless face. Kakuzu isn't someone most people would describe as beautiful or attractive, maybe he once was without the horrible scars all over his body. The jashinist, however, was always mesmerized by his partner's physique, his muscles, his oddly coloured eyes and his scars. He never cared about them, he even enjoyed tracing them gently after sex only to imagine the pain behind them.   
Pressing his lips together, the zealot tries to concentrate on his ritual again, it really shouldn't be that fucking hard! He had killed countless of people without any hesitation, why was Kakuzu any different? On their first day as partners, he actually killed one of his hearts and he always threatens to kill him one day. That day should be today! _Just go through it_ , the voice said again, a little louder this time. But he couldn't. Frustrated he throws the knife to the side, where it crashed against a wall. Maybe it's the way Kakuzu looks so relaxed under him or the feeling of actually being cared for. A feeling he never knew until the stupid old man wormed himself into his heart, a heart that should belong to Jashin alone.   
Awakened by the clattering sound of the knife, Kakuzu slowly opens his eyes and looks up to his lover, not really in the mood for his bullshit or little stunts. "Is everything alright?", he asks hoarsely, which gives Hidan a little shiver. His partner's rough voice turns him on, but his body is still too worn out to think about sex right now. Without replying right away he lowers his body until he lies right on Kakuzus chest, nose and mouth pressed against the older man's neck. "Just had some trouble sleeping", he says uncharacteristically quiet and slowly relaxes against the bigger body. Although he feels that something is off, Kakuzu stays silent, if his lover wants to talk about it, they could do so in the morning. As his strong arms encircle Hidan's torso and a warm feeling spreads in his chest, the Jashinist decides that the ultimate sacrifice can wait a little longer. 


End file.
